1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to wireless communication devices with speed sensitive operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as two-way pagers and cellular telephones, have become more popular in recent years. This is due, in part, to the variety of conveniences they afford users. Much of the popularity of wireless communication devices comes from the added ability provided to the user to place and receive calls and messages wirelessly.
Recently, cellular telephones have been designed with the capability to be used in a xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode of operation using a full-duplex speakerphone. This xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode of operation is particularly beneficial when a user receives an incoming call. The user is able to answer the phone and have a conversation without having to manipulate buttons or hold the phone to the user""s ear.
One disadvantage with the current implementation of the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode is the need to enter a specific sequence of button presses to place the handset in the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode. This requires the user to remember the proper procedure for placing the phone in the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode. Another disadvantage is that the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode may not always be appropriate, such as when the user is attending a meeting. This requires the user to remember to disable the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode before attending the meeting. The user is again required to remember the proper procedure for turning off the xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d mode.
Recently, some wireless communication devices have been designed to include the capability to determine the device""s current location. For example, a wireless communication system can use direction-finding equipment at each base station site in order to fix the location of the handset. The current location is computed by triangulation when two or more transmitter base stations receive the same signal. Once the wireless communication device""s location is determined, it may be used along with the current time to calculate the speed and direction of the wireless communication device.
Similarly, the portable wireless communication device can include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver for determining its location. The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a worldwide radio-navigation system formed from a constellation of 24 satellites and their ground stations. The GPS receiver uses signals received from the satellites to calculate the current position, heading, speed and even altitude of the wireless communication device equipped with the GPS receiver.
What is needed is an improved method of automatically placing a wireless communication device equipped with location finding capability in the proper operational mode based upon the surrounding conditions in which the wireless communication device is being used.